I need you
by LillyKeriMorris
Summary: 'I need you' is set straight after series two of Wolfblood. Maddy and Rhydian are missing each other , they seem to be able to communicate with their minds and hearts, what can this mean and how will it challenge their love. I am rubbish at summaries, please read. Rated T because it may get hot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please no hate. Im sorry if its not very good but I will try my best, please review. I want to say a big thanks to ainsley25 for inspiring me to write 'I need you.'.**

**Abbie xx **

I need you.

Maddys POV

"We will find each other." was the last thing I said to the love of my life, Rhydian, before I had to painfully walk away. The further we travelled away from Stoneybridge the harder it was to move my legs. The ache in my heart was getting stronger. I already missed Rhydian's cheeky smile and his mischievous blue eyes. "I miss you!" I thought hoping somehow he could hear me.

Finally, we reached Jana's pack territory. When we first saw the wild wolfbloods, to my complete surprise, they were all sat around an electric heater! Jana sniffed us out before we could step any closer and came running up to me. For the next five minutes all I could see was the colour red … literally; her hair has grown since last time I saw her, it is now down to her waist.

"Jana, you can stop hugging me now." I giggled.

"Oh, sorry Maddy. I've missed you so much! I have told my pack stories of the human world and I've even convinced them to buy some heaters for around the camp!" She exclaimed.

I tried to act bothered when she told me some ancient pack stories but my mind was on something else, no, someone else.

My heart felt like it was trying to escape my chest, breaking my ribs in the process. It hurt. It hurt really bad.

Eventually, I had to excuse myself, the pain was getting unbearable. I stumbled into my tent (another one of Jana's ideas) to rest. Thoughts and dreams swirled around my head,

"I miss you too!" It was Rhydians voice. So loud, so clear, it was though he was in the tent with me. I swivelled around, hope welling up inside me, but no, he wasn't there. I plopped down on my sleeping bag and quickly fell in my own wonderland of dreams about Rhydian.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be Rhydians POV and i'll try to make it longer. thanks for reading!**

**Abbie x**


	2. She's Gone

I need you.

**Hi! I just want to say thanks to wolf200, ainsley25 and iwillbelieveit, your reviews really help me. Free virtual cookies to all three of you!**

**Abbie xx**

Rhydians POV

She's gone. She's actually gone.

I've never cried before, never, until today. Maddy leaving made me cry. When I said I would find her, I wasn't lying; just three more years and then I can run away and be with her again. We could get married, start our own pack and live happily ever after. It's these daydreams that keep me going and stop me from giving up.

As Maddy walked away from me, my heart ached but I thought nothing of it. Then it started getting worse and worse, it was more than an ache now, it was a pain. The further away she went, the more my heart filled with excruciating pain, it was though it was trying to tell me something.

I ran, hoping my heart would stay behind. My legs were going as fast as they could; the harsh wind was stabbing at my face. I'd been running for two hours, maybe three, when my legs gave way and I crashed to the hard ground, my head bashing on a boulder as I fell. Everything went black.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wha… What's happened?" I stuttered to no one in particular.

My mouth was full of metallic tasting blood. I was struggling to breathe, I was struggling to move.

I had no control over my useless body. _Don't worry it is full moon next week, all I've got to do is stay alive until then … easy!_

Or so I thought. My head started to bang again and my eyelids fluttered shut. Darkness.

**I think I'm going to do lots of short chapters so I can update every day. The next chapter will be Rhydian and Maddy's POV, then the third will be there first full moon without each other. Please review, Abbie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I need you.

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, I have got so many! I'm really sorry I didn't post yesterday but I am going to post twice today;) . Anyways on with the story …**

Maddy's POV

My eyes panged open, the bad thoughts still swirling around in my head. "Rhydian … he's in trouble!" I murmured to myself.

I sat up so fast it made me dizzy and then that weird heart ache from yesterday came back. I groaned and stumbled out into a group of Wolfbloods. Confused, I asked why they were having a meeting without me but then I realised, I wasn't in the meeting because the meeting was about me.

Rhydians POV

Dreams. Happy dreams, sad dreams, meaningless dreams, they had one thing in common; they were all about Maddy Smith. Rhydian was cruelly pulled out of this wonderland by a familiar but stern voice, "Rhydian, Rhydian can you hear me?"

My heavy eye-lids opened without my permission and I saw Tom's mum standing over me, shouting my name.

_One minute, isn't she a doctor?_

I looked around, I was laid in a crisp, clean bed, in a white tiled room and tom and Shannon were sat in a corner looking worried.

_Oh no, I'm in hospital!_

Maddy's POV

Mam and dad were sat there looking guilty. I couldn't believe it, they had all been gossiping about me!

"We are only worried about you!" My mam muttered so quiet that only Wolfbloods would be able to hear it.

_Everyone hates me here, I will never fit in, gossiping, all the time that's all they ever do; oh yeah, they lie as well, how could I forget about the lying? Omg, they're all staring at me, they want to kill me, they will probably do it while I'm sleeping …_

The pain in my heart, it hurt more than ever. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, the last thing I could hear was my mam's voice screaming my name.

Rhydians POV

Tom's mum left the room to go and fetch a needle so she could take some blood. I looked around at Tom and Shannon with fear in my eyes, "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

My eyes widened when they gave me the answer. "But that means the full moon is tonight! I need to escape you are going to help me."


	4. Escape

I need you.

**I just want to say thank you to wolf200, your reviews are amazing! Enjoy! **

**Abbie xx**

Rhydian's POV

We had it all planned out; Shannon was going to help sneak me out and then Tom would tell his mum that my foster mum came to take me home. Knowing Mrs Okinawi {**really sorry if this is spelt wrong} **she would ask Tom for my imaginary mums mobile number but he would give her Shannon's number (Shannon is really, really good at voices.)

So, it was time to put our plan into action. Me and Shannon ran (I was kind of limping) down the corridor towards the exit. After what felt like miles, we ran through the door as though it was the finishing line of a race! Yes, we'd done it.

Suddenly, ruining the movie moment, Shannon's phone rang; she blushed as an embarrassing, baby tune played. The ginger pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it next to her ear, answering with a posh high-pitched voice.

"Hello, Julia May Jones speaking."

"Hi Mrs Jones, I was just asking if Rhydian came home with you about ten minutes ago?"

"Yes he did, why, is there a problem?"

"Oh… erm… no, no problem, that's fine!"

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to go. Thanks for calling."

And, with that Shannon cut the highly trained doctor off!

"Wow!" was all I could manage.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going. My tired legs skidded to a halt; I was outside Maddy's house. I cautiously walked into the old, abandoned cottage and sat down in the den. It felt too big with just me in it. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that Maddy was lying next to me with her head resting on my shoulder, I wish…

**The next chapter will be Maddy and Rhydian's first full moon without each other, who knows what could happen when they fall asleep?**

**Abbie xx**


	5. First full moon without you

I need you.

**Again, thanks for all of the amazing reviews. If you remember in the third chapter Maddy passed out so I'm just carrying on from there.**

**Abbie xx**

Maddy's POV

As my body came back to life I realised that I was in wolf form.

_Oh yeah, it's full moon!_

Everyone around me was pouncing, chasing and hunting but I couldn't.

_So this is what it feels like to be without Rhydian when it's a full moon. _

I hated it. I couldn't cope. I crawled under a large Willow tree to have some alone time. As soon as I had sat down my head started to droop and I fell into my wonderland of dreams or so I thought …

Rhydian's POV

My veins turned black and my eyes changed from baby blue to butter yellow. I was soon a manly, grey wolf; well that's what Maddy called me. Maddy. I love her, I really do. A long, deep, sorrowful howl escaped my hairy snout; I hoped that somehow she could hear me. Suddenly, I heard another distant howl; I paused but soon came to the only rational explanation I could think of, I have an overactive imagination. I soon found myself settling down next to Maddy's old 'wolf bed' and falling quickly asleep. I had a feeling that something special was going to happen that night and maybe, just maybe, I was right.

**So, so short! But I'm leaving some suspension there. The next chapter is going to get interesting; can anyone guess what is going to happen? xx**


	6. He's dangerous

I need you.

**I am sooooo sorry! With school and homework I've not had chance to update **** Wolf200 your guess was quite close ;) Harry is a member of the wild pack, he isn't a main character.**

**Abbie xx**

Harry's POV

"We're going hunting, see you tomorrow at sunrise."

That's what Jana said after she ordered me to stay and look after the new teenager, Maddy Smith. The powerful young woman hates me; she always gives me the worst chores and she never lets me hunt.

_One second where is Maddy? Oh well, she can look after herself._

That's what I thought, I thought wrong.

The next thing I heard was a blood-curdling scream. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. When I reached the girls tent she was still screaming but, but she, she was sleeping. "What?" I muttered. Suddenly she stood up with her eyes still closed and began to run. I'd never seen anyone run so fast, never mind a girl. I could hardly see her legs, they were moving faster than a racing car. My eyes widened, I was losing her!

_How am I going to keep up with her? Well there's only one way to try… run, run, run! C'mon, run faster, run faster._

Maddy stopped and lay down next to a boy with blonde hair, also asleep. "Maddy get away from him, I think he's from the deadly pack next door!"

**It's getting late now so I'm going to do this chapter in two parts, I will post the next chapter tomorrow xx**


	7. I think I love her

I need you.

**I have been having a rough time the past couple of months, I am so so so sorry I haven't been updating. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? xx**

Harry's POV

I was violently shaking her, kicking her, flicking her, pinching her but nothing worked, Maddy Smith was not going to wake. I flicked her once more but she carried on sleeping silently with this mysterious boy. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

_Flashback_

_Me, Maddy and unfortunately Jana were all sat around the main heater eating our dinner and Jana started an uncomfortable conversation. "Soo … Maddy, don't get angry but I may have used Eolas and watched you say goodbye to Rhydian." Jana said hurriedly. _

_Maddy blushed so I looked at her questionably. "Who's Rhydian and why are you blushing?" _

_She looked at the ground. "Maddy?" I said raising my eyebrows. _

_End of flashback_

That's who the boy was, Maddy's first love!

I stared at them both layed on the ground looking so safe. I wish Maddy would feel like that when she was with me; every time I'm with her she keeps looking over her shoulder as though something is going to attack her. I will never, ever let anything or anyone hurt her.

As I sat down, waiting for them to wake up thoughts were racing through my head. _I have never really noticed how cute she is, her luscious hair always perfect and when she looks into my eyes it feels as though her chocolate brown ones went on forever. Ok, that's bad; I think I'm in love with Maddy!_

**Duh, duh, duuuuhhhhhhh! I have decided that Harry will be a regular character from now on and he will have a very important part in Maddy's life. Thank you so much for reading, Abbie xx**


End file.
